


sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams

by lottie_reads



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, and sleepy, just kiho being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie_reads/pseuds/lottie_reads
Summary: Kihyun is tired and Hoseok just wants to help





	sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from All Time Low's 'Lullabies'

The sun had long ago set, hues of blazing orange had streamed through the open window, and illuminated everything in its path, but unseen by Kihyun who had been slipping in and out of consciousness as he was driven back home.

Kihyun huffed as he collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the day's work and eager to fall into a deep slumber. He still had his makeup on, but that seemed like a later problem, for the time being, he just wanted to nap, to succumb to his exhaustion and forget about the day of stress he’d just endured.

Kihyun loved his job but there were times when it all seemed just too much. It always seemed to be just before a comeback, when the company was scrambling to get things together in time and the members seemed to have a million and one tasks all set out for them in a single day. Today was no busier than the last few days Kihyun had gotten through, but today more so than any other, Kihyun had finished his schedules with heavy limbs, lidded eyes, and an overwhelming sense of tiredness.

The day had started with a photoshoot for a magazine, as well as an interview that was ultimately all about promoting their upcoming album. Kihyun found it somewhat entertaining considering they would have to talk about their favourite of the newest songs and he still hadn’t heard most of the final product yet. Recording for an album had always been completed in sections and once Kihyun had done his bit, there was always sometime in between before he heard the final piece. Most of the songs on the new album were still in the mixing stage and as such Kihyun could only really chose his favourite based on the parts that he had recorded. But as long as the interview came across as genuine as enough, then Kihyun didn’t seem to mind fabricating a small truth.

The members were required to rise early for the photoshoot and all piled into the van at about 5 in the morning, sleeping for most of the journey. From the time their makeup had been done and the first photoshoot and interview was complete, the rest of the day seemed to pass Kihyun by in a jumbled blur.

Members were split off into groups, each tasked with something different. Changkyun and Jooheon still had parts of a rap to finish recording and were whisked away in their manager's car in the direction of the studio.

Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon were driven off to a warehouse for yet another photoshoot, for a magazine that Kihyun found himself to unable care to find out the name of. Kihyun had long stopped bothering to pay attention to the names of the magazine that they shot for, they always ended up blurring into one mass and Kihyun always had far more important things to focus on.

That left Kihyun and Hyunwoo, the two being escorted to an interview for several different news outlets, all video recordings that would probably end up on YouTube. Kihyun lost track of how many times he’d been asked the same questions over and over. Kihyun thought he’d get past the tediousness of it all, but with each active promotion, every single comeback, the feeling remains and Kihyun becomes more tired.

Kihyun had begun his career with the enthusiasm of any rookie, grateful to have debuted an excited to finally have their music out into the world. And while Kihyun thought he had a strong resolve, there was only so many times he could be asked what his ideal type was before the mysticism had washed away and Kihyun was tired of answer the same three questions over and over.

That wasn’t to say that Kihyun was ungrateful for his position, quite the opposite, in fact, it’s just that he thought that he, and the fans, deserved at least a little more than ‘what’s your favourite American food?’

The day faded away in a similar vein from then on, interview after interview, only short breaks for lunch and then straight back to it. At some point in the day, all the members had gathered together again to practice their choreography for their upcoming title track and one of the b-sides. Hours passed in what felt like minutes and before anyone had any time to protest, they were being carted off together again for a final round of group interviews.

It was only now, as Kihyun curled himself into a ball on top of his duvet that the strain of the day finally caught up to him. Kihyun could hear the other members milling around the dorm, but none of the noise was intrusive enough to pull him out of his sleepy stupor. The faint sound of the shower running could be heard down the hall, and a soft clinking sound of pans knocking together as someone prepared to make food.

Kihyun had been too lazy to close his door after he entered his room and as such, the many sounds of the members doing their own thing began to fade into white noise.

  
It was for this reason that Kihyun didn’t register the sound of someone entering his bedroom. It wasn’t until he felt his bed dip under a new weight that he realised that he was no longer alone. He felt a hand all of a sudden start caressing his back, long, soothing strokes meant to comfort. Kihyun all but purred at the touch, content with the calming motion. He was about to fall into a deep sleep induced by the comforting hand on his back before the owner of said hand decided to break the silence.

“Come on Ki, you can’t fall asleep yet, you haven’t even taken your makeup off yet.” Kihyun registered Hoseok’s soothing voice almost immediately, the way in which he spoke oh so tender.

Kihyun grumbled in response, too tired to give a coherent reply.

“At least let me help you take your makeup off and give your hair a wash. You’ll thank me when you wake up again and not feel so disgusting.” Hoseok offered, hand never ceasing to stroke Kihyun’s back.

Kihyun mumbled a small, affirmative sound, his body still not allowing for real words to form. Hoseok smiled down at the man beside him.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go and get some makeup remover, but you’re going to have to help me a bit by sitting up.” Kihyun whined in protest, but began to manoeuvre slowly as Hoseok got up and left the room to the bathroom.

Kihyun hauled his body into an upright position, head hanging and swaying ever so slightly as he went. He opened his eyes then, a distorted blur welcoming him, eyes struggling to focus, he blinked, trying to adjust to the light in the room. He hadn’t even realised that Hoseok had turned on the light as he’d entered the room.

In that moment, Hoseok returned to the room, cleaning water and cotton pads in hands. He smiled down at Kihyun’s sleepy figure swaying in an upright position, eyes slightly lidded, trying to adjust to the light.

Hoseok sat down on the bed, legs crossed in front of Kihyun and held him up by the shoulders. Kihyun opened his eyes fully then and looked straight at Hoseok, smiling softly as he did so.

Hoseok removed his hands from Kihyun’s shoulders and went to wet a cotton pad with cleansing water. Once it was sufficiently soaked, Hoseok raised it to Kihyun’s face before softly placing it on his check. Kihyun flinched at the touch, the pad being cold and shocking his sleep addled brain.

After a moment, Hoseok began to move the pad in small deliberate circles around Kihyun’s cheeks, being sure to move in outward directions and not toward the centre of his face. Hoseok reached for a second pad and wet it, before holding it over Kihyun’s eye and gently swiping away the soft brown eyeshadow the makeup artists had decided would be the perfect fit for that day. In no time, Kihyun’s face felt fresher, and any trace of makeup was gone.

Hoseok held Kihyun’s face in his hands for a moment, his thumbs softly moving across the apples of Kihyun’s cheeks to make sure the last of the makeup was well and truly removed. Kihyun opened his eyes and made contact with Hoseok’s, the two locking eyes. A small smile broke out on Kihyun’s face, one filled with content and affection.

“Let me wash your hair,” Hoseok broke the silent reverie the two seemed to be in. “I promise it’ll relax you and then you can go to sleep.” Kihyun hummed in response, happy to comply with whatever Hoseok wanted.

Hoseok rose from the bed before swiftly moving into a squatted position. “I’ll piggyback you to the bathroom, up you come.”

Kihyun did little to protest. He flung his arms around Hoseok’s neck as Hoseok moved to stand and wrapped his legs around the elder’s strong torso, Kihyun’s head resting heavy on his shoulder blade, snuggled in as close as he could possibly get. Hoseok radiated heat and Kihyun revelled in it, immediately entrapped by Hoseok’s warming nature.

After only a few steps, Hoseok and Kihyun were in the bathroom and Hoseok was manoeuvring so that Kihyun was placed on the edge of the bathtub.

“I’ll just go grab a chair and put it in front of the sink and well do it like that okay?” Kihyun nodded in answer, still too tired to form any real words.

In no time, Hoseok was back in the room and seating Kihyun on a chair in front of the sink, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and head leaning ever so slightly back so it was placed just under the taps. Hoseok stood the side of his, body squished between the bath and the sink and grabbed his favourite shampoo. It wasn’t the most expensive shampoo in the world, but Kihyun didn’t really care, all Kihyun could think about was how he was going to smell of Hoseok and how happy that made him. A smile stretched across his lips at the thought.

Hoseok turned the hot water tap on and let it warm up before placing his hands under it in order to angle the water on Kihyun’s head. The water wasn’t too hot, but instead gave a comforting warmth. Hoseok squeezed a penny-sized dollop of shampoo onto his hand before slowly starting to work it into Kihyun’s hair. His fingers moving with deft precision, slow circling movements that not only worked up a sizeable lather but softly massaged Kihyun’s head.

So good was Hoseok’s technique that Kihyun soon found himself whining with pleasure, entirely relaxed by Hoseok’s precise fingers. It was again that Kihyun soon found himself slipping in and out of consciousness, the rhythm of Hoseok’s massage enough to put anybody to sleep.

All too soon, Kihyun realised that Hoseok’s ministrations had stopped and warm water was once again flowing through his hair.

Once Hoseok was content that all the suds had been removed, he gently removed the towel from Kihyun’s shoulders, while lifting his head slightly to lightly towel dry the younger’s hair. Hoseok made sure that his actions were not rough, but still enough to almost completely dry Kihyun’s hair.

All the while, Kihyun was still struggling to remain conscious, knowing that he’d soon have to stand and return to his bedroom.

When Hoseok had finished, he removed the towel from Kihyun’s head and observed the ruffled mess atop the younger’s head and released a small giggle, finding amusement in the soft image in front of him.

“Okay, go and put on your pyjamas while I make you a hot chocolate.” Hoseok instructed, voice still small and comforting. Kihyun nodded and moved to make his way to his bedroom, feet dragging slightly on the ground, not quite picking up properly, body so incredibly overcome with sleep.

Hoseok giggled once more at the image presented to him, overwhelmed with affection for the shorter man.

 

It was often that members of the group were overcome with exhaustion after a days work and the signs shown by Kihyun were nothing unfamiliar to the others and it was commonplace in the dorm that those who didn’t quite feel the pinch of the day would take care of those who had.

As soon as they had all piled into the van after the last round of interviews of the day, Hoseok had noted just how tired Kihyun appeared to be. The other members had all seemed to notice as well, but it was an unspoken rule that Hoseok would dote on Kihyun and vice versa in these situations and the other members knew to leave Kihyun to Hoseok for the evening.

It why not one member had bat an eyelid to the sound of Hoseok washing Kihyun’s hair in the bathroom or sink or made a single comment as Hoseok walked into the kitchen, the front of his tank slightly wet from where water had splashed at him where he’d stood wedged between the bath and the sink.

Hoseok went to the cupboard and pulled a deep-set mug from one of the shelves before moving to the fridge to grab the carton of milk. He filled the mug about half full before he poured in the chocolate syrup he knew Kihyun preferred over the chocolate Nesquik Changkyun insisted they buy.

He popped the mug and its contents into the microwave before setting a minute on the timer and starting up the contraption. The minute seemed to pass almost instantaneously, while Hoseok’s thoughts had been occupied with the image of a sleepy Kihyun smiling up at him. Once Hoseok had deemed the beverage warm enough, he made his way back to Kihyun’s room.

When he arrived, he took in the image before him, Kihyun standing near his dresser, a pair of grey sweatpants hanging on his hips, pulling on an oversized black hoodie.  
Kihyun somewhat startled when he sensed someone in the doorway but relaxed immediately when he noted Hoseok’s built figure leaning on the doorway, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Isn’t that my hoodie?” Hoseok raised his eyebrow at Kihyun’s appearance as he spoke. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he saw the youngers face blush slightly.

“Yeah, well it’s big and comfy and smells like you. So what?” Kihyun grumbled out. Hoseok chuckled at Kihyun, those being the most words he’d spoken in the entire time that they’d been home.

“Okay, okay. Just get into bed, this is going to go cold if you’re not quick enough.” Hoseok said, raising the mug of hot chocolate in his hands ever so slightly.

Kihyun moved then, clambering into his bed and pushing the duvet away so he could settle under it. He rearranged his pillows ever so slightly so he could sit up just a fraction and his back be supported. Once he’d finished wriggling, Hoseok handed over the mug and Kihyun was warmed almost instantaneously, his hands wrapped tightly around it.

Hoseok knew not to make the beverage too hot, and as such, Kihyun was able to drink the hot chocolate all at once, the warm liquid warming all of his insides and letting his slip into his sleepy state once again.

When the drink had been finished in its entirety, Kihyun stretched his nimble body to place the mug carefully on his desk and settle back into his bed. All the while, Hoseok had remained in his standing position, watching as Kihyun has visibly relaxed again.

“You're ready to go to sleep now.” Hoseok stated, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Not quite, I’m missing one thing,” Kihyun retorted.

Hoseok raised his eyebrow at Kihyun for the second time that night, this time in question, wondering what step he possibly could have missed.

“You’re not here with me.” Kihyun smirked, patting the small space left next to him.

Hoseok gave an audible chuckle before moving across the room to climb into the bed next to Kihyun.

“You’re so needy.” Hoseok said in mock exasperation as he manoeuvred his body in the bed so that Kihyun was tucked into his front, his arm draped over Kihyun side, caressing his soft tummy. It was such a position that Kihyun was tucked perfectly into Hoseok, the elder’s size and stature perfect to accommodate Kihyun’s more slender body.

Kihyun grabbed the hand that was on his stomach and laced his fingers with Hoseok’s before settling them back on his stomach.

This was Kihyun’s favourite place, tucked nicely into Hoseok’s body, cuddled up as close to each other as the can possibly get, warm and content.

“I don’t hear you really complaining though.” Kihyun snickered, his voice small, calm and sleep washing over him quickly.

Hoseok hummed into Kihyun’s neck in response, breathe warm and comforting as it lapped over him. Hoseok could never find it in himself to complain about this, no matter how many times he found himself in this position. In fact, he revelled in the way Kihyun’s body tucked itself perfectly into his, rejoiced in the way that Hoseok would often wake in the mornings, in an entirely new position but wrapped up in Kihyun’s warmth nonetheless, their limbs often a tangled mess.

Hoseok gave soft comforting kisses to the place where his mouth met Kihyun’s neck, just above his collarbone. Kihyun hummed as Hoseok continued to pepper him with kisses, entirely relaxed by Hoseok’s soft movements.

It was soon that Kihyun felt himself succumb to sleep, body wrapped up in Hoseok’s warmth, a small content smile on his face. A feeling of love and affection washing over him as he finally felt the pull of sleep overtake his mind.

 

(And later if the members found the two in that position, wrapped up entirely in each other, they said nothing and instead shut off the lights and closed the door as quietly as possible as to not wake the two up.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for putting up with this self-indulgent mess I guess 
> 
> honestly, all I could really think about while writing this was Boyle in B99 saying that washing a person's hair is the most intimate thing you can do 
> 
> anyways - I haven't proofread this so please feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them ( ๑˃̶ ꇴ ˂̶)


End file.
